Keep on Surviving
by Oliviasmiles123
Summary: Melinda has had a rough life, and it isn't getting any easier. Eventual daryl/oc. PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE SUMMARY INSIDE PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**An: Melinda didn't have an easy life growing up, and she sure as heck didn't****have one now. She is living in a world full of the dead and she has seizures ****randomly. The only person she has is her dog and he isn't even a person. In till****she encounters a certain group with a certain crossbow wielding redneck that we all love. Will Melinda die? Find someone worth living for? Or just keep on surviving? Okay that's the summary I know it sucks, but please give the story a chance! Please I'm begging you! ㈻1㈻1 Before the story I'm just going to do a character description on my oc.**

**Name: Melinda (Mellie)or Mel later on in the book from daryl...maybe that is Age: 23 **

**Looks: Long brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back and piercing green ****eyes.**

**Life: Melinda was abused as a child, by her father, her mother watched and never did anything. In till one day her mother snapped and both she and Melinda went away to live with her parents. Melinda 16 when they had went away and she was just starting to live her life until she got in a fatal car accident. She suffered nerve trauma and now she has seizures and random times. Her grandparents bought her Bandit a wonderful pure breed trained German Shepherd. BAA fit was trained to not only listen to her master but also he sensed when she was going to have a seizure and sniffed her hand and licked it. **

**STORY TIME PLEASE READ AMD REVIEW PLEASE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY**

"Shit" A skinny malnourished girl whispered to herself as she turned around and saw that they were still limping after her.

"Come on Bandit, we can do this." She spoke to her German shepherd as she ruffled his ears to calm his growling. She looked at the chamber of her pistol, 6 bullets and 10 of geeks. Also she wasn't a good shot, chances are that she would miss their head. The woman kept on running as she fumbled for her knife, she stopped running and was letting the undead get stumble closer to her. They were moving faster then usual, she and her dog were the first live people they had smelled in awhile, they were starving for their flesh. "

Okay Bandit, I need you to stay low and don't bite them, okay buddy?" She took one last look at her loveable dog, that has always been there for her. "One,two three, let's get down to buisness." The girl spoke as she stabbed the first walker in its eye socket, blood spraying over her already grimy clothes. Suddenly she heard voices.

"T-Dog, Glenn, and Shane lets get rid of these walkers"Shouted a male voice. People, real live people thank god, the young woman thought, she was brought back to real again as her scraggly dog sniffed her hand and licked it. Shit was her last thought before she passed out on ground.

"Rick! There's someone here man!" T-dog spoke as he edged closer slowly, aware of the dog. Bandit was standing guard over his master, growling with his teeth bared at the stranger approaching his master. The sherif walked over and looked at the girl, she was incredibly skinny, she had long brown hair laying around her shoulders.

"She bit?" Rick Grimes asked.

"As far as I can tell no, that mutt won't let us any closer" T-dog replied wiping his head over his damp forehead.

"Hey, don't worry dog. Look there is more walkers coming in and if you don't let us closer to your master we can't help her, okay?" Rick spoke softly kneeling down to the dogs level, he didn't have to bend down much. Then sticking his hand out gingerly for the dog to sniff. The dog stop growling and backed up a little bit, but still keeping his eyes on his master.

"That's one loyal mutt." T-dog chuckled, as he carried the girl to the R.V.

" Rick! You can't be thinking bout letting that girl join us. I mean come on, man we're already street he out for food man." Shane spoke loudly and stern as he walked over to where the man was.

"I can't just leave a innocent girl laying out there to die, once we start doing that we lose our humanity, the last normal thing we have in this crazy world. So yeah man I am letting her in this group. Now come on man, we have to get going those gun shots are going to be drawing walkers from all around." Rick spoke in a condescending manner, then he went into the R.V. The young woman's eye fumbled open after three hours of much needed sleep.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my dog?" The girl spoke and questions came out like water from a waterfall.

"Rick she's awake! Hey honey, I'm Carol. Everything is okay, we're not going to hurt you 'kay?" Carol spoke softly looking down at the lady.

"Okay. Um where's my dog?" Her voice cracked every so often while she spoke, sleep evident on her voice.

"Don't worry he's one of our cars. He couldn't fit in the R.V." The middle aged woman chuckled.

"What's your name? How old are you?" A new voice spoke this time.

"I'm Melinda, I reckon I'm 23 now." Melinda spoke as she sat herself up.

"Do you know what happened out there?" Rick asked concern evident in his face.

"Must'a just passed out from exhaustion. Been a'while since I slept, being alone and all, also probably didn't help that I haven't ate in a'while" She spoke her southern accent shining threw.

"We need to pull over for the night anyways and you can wash up and meet everyone. Carol why don't you go with her?" Rick said walking away when carol nodded.

"Where are we driving to?" Melinda wondered out loud.

"Fort Benning, we're hoping for a safe zone."

"Hopefully there is one."

"Here are some clothes" Carol spoke as she handed a folded outfit.

"They're probably too big. You need to get some meat on your bones!" Carol lightly taped Mellie's arm, attempting to lighten the mood. The girls laughed together foe a few moments before carol directed the filthy girl to the bathroom with some water to clean herself off, then headed out to meet everyone. Melinda had gotten along with everyone nicely except for Shane and daryl, well she just hadn't spoken to him much as he was off in his own area. After a night where she actually ate and drank she went to bed not scared that she might not wake up again.

**That's it all of chapter one! Please let me know of what you think, I like any kind of criticism! JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! The next chapter (that is if you guys review) will probably be a time jump. Not that much of a time jump but just so the group trust her fully and she is involved more. Then my friends we will have some of Mel talking to him. This is going to be a character development story, so I'm not going to just snap my fingers and they will be together. Sorry but it makes the story better. PLEASE COMMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. COMMENT IDEAS COMMENT ANYTHING PLEASE**


	2. Lessons

**AN- Oh my goodness you have no idea how happy I am to find out that my very first story has one follower and one favourite. This has actually made my day, heck my week. Thank you guys so much, I was going to delete when I saw this and I'm just ecstatic! ㈳6 Also you have to remember no one knows anything about he condition. Plus I forgot to mention that this story takes place after season 1 beginning of season two, it won't follow all of the tv show plot. **

**Well here you go after a disclaimer Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD sadly... I wish I did. **

~It's been two weeks~

"Melinda , you still don't know how to shoot do ya?" The sheriff Rick Grimes asked the young lady.

"Sadly no. I would probably just waste the bullets anyways."

"I'm sure you're a natural, you just need some practice" he chuckled at his joke, while moving from Lori to sit in front of her. Melinda frowned and she was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw Lori glaring at her. "Look, I will get one of the men to teach you." He whispered, not wanting his son to overhear, and complain.

"Thanks Rick I really need to learn, I'm only weighing you guys down without knowing how to. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You already asked me one, but you can ask me another one." The two laughed, Melinda could feel Lori's eyes bore into her skull.

"You've got a weird sense of humour you know that, Grimes. Anyways I've been meaning to ask if you can get Daryl or anyone to teach me how to hunt?"She glanced down at Bandit you was sleeping peacefully and snoring here and there, before continuing. "I mean, if anything were to happen, and Bandit and I were on our own we would need a source of food, living off the stores didn't do to well for us..." She stopped remembering what had happened last time she went into a store, what had happened to her. Melinda shivered at the memory.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll ask Daryl to teach you how to hunt and shoot. That way we'd kill row birds with one stone." The leader of the group spoke before paying the lady's arm and getting up to rejoin his wife and son.

"Hey, Soph do you wanna play some cards?" Mel asked the cheerful girl, who nodded her head and joined Melinda at the table dragging her rag doll with her.

"You coming Carl?" The 23 year old glanced at their leader's son before returning to shuffling the cards.

The threesome played cards in till they were dying of boredom.

"Rick, we should pull over here for a couple of nights, we're running low on gas." Dale their chauffeur spoke. "Also thinks hose isn't going to last another mile."

"Okay. Turn the blinker" He lightly chuckled at this, who would've thought that at the end of the world they would still be using blinkers.

All the cars and the motorcycle came to a not so graceful halt as they pulled over, the r.v stopping suddenly and making a strange hissing noise.

"Great we're stranded till we find a new hose." Dale cursed silently under his breath

The sheriff looked out the window for a few moments into the nice sky, it was only around 9 or 10 he assumed.

"Well Mellie, you might be learning how to hunt sooner." He stared at her. "Come on let's go outside stretch our legs, in form the others." He gestured to everyone while swinging his arm towards the door.

The group made their camp on the highway, Mellie was just helping Carol with making a breakfast/lunch for the group, when Rick came over.

"Hey Melinda, Daryl is going hunting now. He agreed to let you tag along, but you better hurry up don't want him to leave you." Rick spoke then moving along to check on everyone. Melinda scurried to grab her knife and jogged towards Daryl, with bandit tagging along beside her.

"Mellie!" A kid screeched and Melinda stopped and looked at Sophia running up to her. Sophia had taken quite a liking to Mel and was completely out of her shell around her.

"What Soph? Ya gotta be quick I'm going hunting."

"Oh, well can Bandit stay with me while you're gone? I promise to look after him?"

"Yeah. Bandit stay with Sophia, listen to her and be a good boy alright? Take good care of him Soph alright?" The little girl nodded her head before running off with the dog. Melinda stared at her figure running in the distance thinking that it is such a shame that such a innocent little girl has to live in this world. It was in that moment that she realized she would do anything to protect her.

"Ya comin' or what?" A husky southern drawl pulled Melinda out of her mind.

"Yup, sorry bout that was just thinking." She spoke as she and Daryl walked into the woods.

"Kay so if ya wanna learn then you better pay close attention here" Daryl said not wanting to waste his time.  
He had stopped walking and was staring directly at Melinda. He was trying to see if she seriously wanted to learn, she passed his test, by not looking away once and holding his stare.

"Okay first things first, know your surroundings." He spoke quietly, but no too quiet.

"Like look there, prints it's probably a rabbit." He pointed to the sets of prints

Melinda nodded along while they hunted and, was actually learning things. As it turned out she wasn't too bad to have around. Daryl though she was going to be a pain I. His behind, but she wasn't she was quiet, listened, and she was pretty good at had already snagged three rabbits and one squirrel.

"Hey Daryl, look." She pointed to a new sets of prints, hoofs.

"Ya, got a good eye. That's deer tracks, we better follow them. That deer will feed us for a couple days." Daryl spoke as he kneeled down to examine the tracks closely.  
"They're fresh too. Watch we're you step,don't want you messing up this kill"

The pair crept along to the dear where they were close enough to shoot it, when suddenly Melinda collapsed to the ground having a seizure, alerting the deer and scaring it away.

"What the hell?" The redneck spoke as he quickly grabbed a branch and placed it in her mouth.

**There you go second chapter!㈳6**

**Please review, favourite and follow ㈻1㈻1**

**Also if you're wondering about the branch thing it's cause while you have seizures you can bite your own tongue off and that stops her from doing that. Don't worry you will find out more**


End file.
